


To Be The Best

by Koda_Koji



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Aura - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Training, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Koji/pseuds/Koda_Koji
Summary: Before quirks came into existence, Pokémon training used to be much simpler. You attend a trainer school, receive your first Pokémon at age ten, and then sent on your merry way; catching, battling, and winning championships. It's the dream of many kids to travel the world as a Pokémon trainer.Now, however, with a new system implemented, there's more precautions taken. Quirks made the world significantly more dangerous, and new restrictions had to be set in stone.Follow Izuku Midoriya and his friends, as they attend UA Trainer School and learn to become the best Pokémon trainers they could be! What kind of incredible adventures await them?(working title)





	To Be The Best

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little nervous posting this! it's a weird idea but i wanted to go with it. hope you all enjoy!

The air was stiff and tense, a slight breeze blew by kicking up a small cloud of dust. Two young boys faced off against each other on opposing sides of the field. Their temporary partners stood stock-still, stances posed in preparation to attack.

On one end, a boy stood with a concentrated expression. Small beads of nervous sweat glistened off his sun-kissed skin, dusted lightly with various freckles. The tiny draft gently rustled the mop of curly, green locks upon his head. His emerald eyes shone, a luminescent glint wielding zealous determination. A strong desire to win this time.

Deep, crimson orbs stared back; his brows furrowed intensely. Teeth bared in a menacing snarl, intimidation settling in his features to unsettle his opponent. He brought a hand up to brush the bangs of his spiky, blonde hair out of his sight, before letting it drop back down. Perspiration dripped off the fingertips while his palm sparked dangerously.

A group of children stood on the sidelines with bated breaths, fists clenched up to chests and eyes glistening with excitement over the battle that was to unfold. An adult—the teacher—glanced at the two boys before raising a hand.

"Practical battle lesson between Katsuki and Izuku..." he paused, then swung his arm down, "Start!"

"Staryu, Swift!" the blonde shouted, kicking off the match. The star-shaped Pokémon voiced an affirmative, before glowing star-shaped rays materialized in front of its red core and shot across the field.

 _Can't dodge this,_ the green-haired boy thought, "Sandshrew, deflect them with Rapid Spin!"

"Shrew!" it called back, curling into a ball and spinning in place leaving the enemy attack to uselessly bounce off the rodent's tough, brick-like hide. When the attack ceased, the Sandshrew stopped spinning and unfurled itself.

Awed cheers rung out from the audience, yet the four on the field blocked it out, keeping their focus on the battle.

"I knew you'd do that, Izuku. You might as well forfeit, 'cause you're still not gonna win, dumb nerd!" the blonde spat, a rude attempt at persuasion but to no avail.

"Not gonna happen, Katsuki!" Izuku retorted, "I plan on beating you this time."

Katsuki grinned, "As if."

"Poison Sting!" Izuku ordered, and Sandshrew obliged, hunching its body as thin, purple-tinted needles shot out from the crevices of its skins.

"Deflect it with your own Rapid Spin!" Staryu did as told, the needles bouncing off it without damage. "Is that really all you— What?!" Katsuki failed to hear another order, his eyes widening at the sight of the yellow creature barreling towards them with its Rollout attack. It closed in a considerable distance leaving Katsuki barely enough time to call out another move, "Slow that thing down with Water Gun!"

"Jump up!"

The Sandshrew had effortlessly dodged the stream of water bouncing off the ground over it. Katsuki grit his teeth, glaring angrily at the Pokémon uncurling itself with its limbs spread out while momentarily soaring above the field. "Poison Sting, again!" Repeating its posture from before, the toxic needles spiked through the air, this time making contact with Staryu.

It let out a pained grunt while the needles relentless struck its appendages. Even when the attack finished, it wasn't quite the end. Staryu's form paled slightly, it slumped over while the red core flickered indicating something wrong, and Katsuki knew exactly what. The toxins had taken effect, poison coursing through the star Pokémon's body slowly weakening it.

"Crap," Katsuki growled, "Like that's enough to stop me!"

"I already _know_ it isn't! Hone Claws!"

Sandshrew scraped its claws together, an orange glow surrounding it briefly. The glow dispersed and it bared its sharpened claws, growling threateningly, "Use Slash!" It sprinted towards Staryu, claws shining brighter white activating the attack.

Just as the Sandshrew was about to swing down, Katsuki shouted, "Minimize!"

In an instant, the Staryu had shrunk down, effectively dodging the move forcing the ground-type to harmlessly slice through open air.

"Camouflage."

Staryu's body seemed to ripple, the color of it changed to blend in with the ground below. Vanished completely, Sandshrew was left confused and alert, swinging its head back and forth to watch its surroundings. Izuku squinted, desperately searching for just the tiniest trace of distortion on the field to find any sort of movement.

"Bubblebeam!"

A spray of powerful bubbles seemed to appear out of nowhere, striking Sandshrew from behind and sending it flopping at Izuku's feet. "Ah, Sandshrew! Are you alright?! Can you still fight?" The Pokémon struggled, limbs shaking, but managed to stand itself back up. A hearty "Sand!" confirming that it still had some fight left in it. Izuku sighed, relieved, and smiled.

"Okay, use—"

"Recover." Izuku blanched when Katsuki said that. He could only watch with horror-stricken eyes when the Staryu began to glow. The damage it had accumulated had recovered completely. It may have still been affected by poison, but it wouldn't be enough.

Izuku clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He had forgotten all about that move. An egregious mistake on his part that could cost him this match. There was still a chance to turn the tides, though. Gyro Ball might be his best bet, but it's also a steel-type attack, and while Sandshrew's species is generally slower than Staryu's giving the move more of a punch, water-types were still resistant.

He could play it safe and go for another Rollout, but Katsuki would most likely be expecting it again this time. There was no way he could pull off the same trick again either. Wait. This Sandshrew has the Sand Rush ability, so maybe—

"Hey nerd, gonna keep starin' off? Brine!"

Izuku blinked hard, snapping himself out of his thoughts just as a thin yet powerful stream of water blasted towards Sandshrew.

His stomach sank low and he shouted, "Watch out!" It was too late, however; the water struck the ground-type directly on its soft underbelly. It shrieked as it flew back, dropping right before Izuku's feet again on its back. It did not get up, this time.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle," the teacher spoke up, "Katsuki wins!"

Izuku ignored the cheers from his classmates, sighing dejectedly. He dropped to his knees slowly, picking up the downed Pokémon and cradling it gently. Its eyes fluttered open slightly to stare up at the curly-haired child, moaning its own name quietly.

"You okay?" Izuku asked softly, kindly. It nodded. "That's good. That was my fault, sorry about that."

The Sandshrew shook its head, patting the boy's cheek consolingly. The Pokémon owned by the Pallet Town Trainer School were well-aware of how Izuku was. They liked him the most, being the only kid currently enrolled to behave more humbly than the more over-confident group of students in the class. He was incredibly smart and kind, and had a penchant for strategizing during battles that made him one of the best battlers in the school, second only to Katsuki.

In spite of that, he had issues with second-guessing himself. When he's caught off guard, his mind works into overdrive. Unfortunately, it's what costed him all of his battles against Katsuki too.

The blonde in question was just as intelligent, and he boasted himself with an air of confidence that stemmed from arrogance. He was the best, he knew it and everyone else did. Even when backed into a corner, he always finds a way to power through it and win in the end. He's by far the strongest student in the school and has the makings of becoming the next greatest Pokémon trainer.

"Alright, you two," the teacher called out, "Come over for you evaluation."

They walked over, Izuku still carrying Sandshrew while Staryu slowly trails behind Katsuki, the poison still draining its energy and making it sluggish. The teacher handed Izuku an Oran Berry and Katsuki an Antidote.

"Okay, first up, Katsuki," said boy hummed, indicating that he was listening while he crouched down to carefully spray Staryu with the medicine, "Congrats on the win, as usual, but don't think I didn't notice that slip-up. You worked around it fine, but make sure you're paying attention next time."

"Yeah, yeah..." he grumbled, rolling his eyes. Staryu shuddered gratefully when the poison was finally expelled from its system. It patted Katsuki's knee as thanks.

The teacher sighed, turning to Izuku, "I'm sure you already know what you did wrong."

He nodded, petting the Sandshrew in his arms lightly while it nibbled on the juicy berry it was given, its strength slowly returning. "I forgot about Recover and panicked."

"Your strategies are sound, but your tendency to overthink causes you to hesitate," the teacher stated bluntly, almost mechanically. It wasn't the first time this had been said to him. "This happens too frequently. You're talented, but please work on this."

"R-Right..."

"Well, it's not like Izuku would win anyway," one kid spoke up.

"Yeah. Izuku's good, but Katsuki's better," another said.

"It's 'cause I'm the best!" Katsuki spoke proudly, "But don't act like Izuku can't whoop any of your sorry butts!"

"Katsuki, that's not nice," Izuku chided.

"Shut up! Learn to take a compliment, stupid."

"You don't need to put everyone else down, too, y'know."

Soon enough, the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Practical battling lessons were rare in primary schooling, tending to focus on typical mundane teachings on trainer history and the world before Quirks came into existence, among other general courses. When they _did_ occur, it would always be the last class of the day. The teacher returned the two battling Pokémon to their Poké Balls, dismissing the students. They all clamored together back inside, gathering their belongings before leaving the building.

Izuku and Katsuki walked home together side-by-side, as usual. Izuku with his hands grasped firmly around the straps of his backpack, and Katsuki having his bag slung over one shoulder with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The chilled autumn air felt nice, cooling them off from the heated thrill of their battle.

"For someone so smart, you can be a total idiot," Katsuki said.

"Sorry, sorry..."

"Honestly," he continued, "Your stupid nerd brain will only get you so far before you're torn to shreds out there."

"I can't help it!" Izuku groaned, throwing his arms in the air exasperatedly, "There's so many different possibilities, and you're such a wild card yourself it's hard to throw you off."

"Because I'm the freakin' best, that's why," the blonde stated matter-of-factly, jutting his nose up.

"As you keep reminding everybody..."

Katsuki scoffed, stopping in front of Izuku to turn around and jab him in the chest with a finger, "It's the _truth._ Listen, we may be traveling with each other once we're full-fledged trainers, but I'm not always gonna be around to save your sorry ass."

"I kn—"

"Just because it's not impossible for Quirkless people to become Pokémon trainers, doesn't mean they don't have the luxury of picking their freakin' noses mid-battle in case somethin' goes wrong."

"I _know,_ Katsuki."

"Then shape the hell up, already," he spat. Turning back around to continue walking, his next words were quieter, "UA's just around the corner for us. We can't slack off."

"...Right."

The rest of their walk home continued in silence.

 

* * *

 

Not only were Izuku and Katsuki best friends, but they were also neighbors. Although, one could also say that they're friends _because_ they're neighbors. Living in a fairly desolate portion of Pallet Town, an already quaint little town with not many homes to begin with, their houses happened to be directly across from each other. A long, wide, seemingly endless dirt path stretching through planes and hills and slopes of bright green grass and various flowers scattered about cut in between the two residencies. Everyone's homes seemed to have a considerable length of space between each other, making the two friends' houses an oddity among the town.

Living as far as they did from the school, it gave the two plenty of conversational time. The topics also revolved around their future journey as Pokémon trainers. Where they'd travel to, what Pokémon they'd like to catch, battle strategies, and everything in between. Above all else, they'd spark a life-long competition between each other.

Which one would become the next greatest trainer.

The next Pokémon Master.

Upon reaching the top of the slope their houses were built on, they could make out two Pokémon settled in front of the picket fence surrounding Katsuki's home. A twitch of an ear from one, and both turned to spot the two boys walking over. Excited cries elicited from them as they raced over to the two children.

"Riulu!" exclaimed the bipedal, blue and black-furred Pokémon—a Riolu. He jumped up towards Izuku who caught him and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, wagging his tail jubilantly.

"Hey, Rio. I missed you too, buddy," Izuku said, hugging the small Pokémon back.

Katsuki scoffed at the small display of affection, rolling his eyes in faux disgust. He glanced down to see his Cyndaquil—named Dynamite—sitting at his feet, looking up at him joyfully. He huffed a tiny laugh, holding out his arms which the Pokémon accepted eagerly; jumping up in his grip with a shout of "Cynquil!"

"Yeah, we're back, or whatever," Katsuki grunted, as Dynamite pressed his snout underneath his trainer's chin.

"So," Izuku spoke, pulling Rio away to look him in the eyes, "Any luck today?"

Rio blinked, taking a moment to register the question, before his ears lay flat against his head. He looks away from his trainer dejectedly, whining as he shakes his head in response.

Izuku hums, "It's alright. You'll get it one day, I know it."

The blonde boy watched the brief exchange, contemplative. He sighed, turning to the two, "That's another thing. You keep thinking your Riolu will be able to magically use his aura, but it's been years. So why—"

"Giving up isn't an option for us," Izuku interrupted. His brows furrowed, his eyes staring at nothing. He looked back up to Katsuki, "Despite our shortcomings, we will definitely prove that we can be strong too."

"Hm."

Katsuki eyes them with an indeterminable expression. Guilt from past incidents creeps its way up into his throat, he grimaces as he swallows it back down. Memories of crueler times flash through his mind briefly; he was young, a child, but those days play so vividly in his head. From shoving to kicking to exploding—and how odd was it for the burns to heal so quickly, forming into light starburst shaped patches that stood out against the lightly tanned skin. The strange phenomenon went unexplained, but it hardly mattered to Katsuki, focusing only on the scars he'd imprinted on his innocent friend.

He'd especially never forget the crying face of his friend, cradling the horrendously cracked egg of his Riolu. How Izuku ever forgave him for essentially destroying the natural ability of his Pokémon, he just couldn't figure out. Even to this day, long after his vow to atone, it still ate at him.

Izuku noticed the expression on his friends face, sighing tiredly, "Katsuki, we've been over this..."

"I know, Izuku. I just still can't forgive myself."

"Katsu—"

A creak from the door of Katsuki's house caught the boys' attention, turning to see a plump, green-haired woman catching sight of the two, "Ah, boys! I thought I heard something. Welcome home," she said.

"Hi mom!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Hey, Auntie Inko," Katsuki drawled, waving lazily.

"Are the boys are home, Inko?" another voice called out from inside. Another woman stepped out, taller and with blonde hair resembling almost exactly like Katsuki's, "Hey, you two! How was school?"

"Hello, Auntie Mitsuki," Izuku greeted politely, "School was good."

"We had a practice battle today and, like always, I kicked Izuku's ass," Katsuki states with a flip of hair, his signature smug grin etched on his face. The mood shift was forced, but the last thing either boys wanted were their parents on their case.

"Watch your mouth, brat. Quit making me repeat myself," Mitsuki scolded her son, who only scoffed at her words. She sighed, "Anyway, did you happen to hear the news before you left?"

"What news?"

"A local station reported saying All Might was gonna be in town," she grinned at the two boys' dumbfounded expressions, placing her hands on her hips as she continued, "Someone was stupid enough to challenge him and, weirdly enough, he accepted."

The two just stared blankly at Mitsuki after she said that, both kids at a complete loss for words. All Might was a man to be revered, the current Master Trainer; the strongest trainer in the entire world. On top of that, he's super powered himself with an incredibly strong quirk. Despite the mysteries behind the quirk, and even the man himself, he was not one to take lightly. He was undefeatable in every conceivable way, as well as one of many powerful trainers called upon in operations against criminal activity that required more substantially offensive quirks. To many, he could very well be considered a hero.

To Izuku and Katsuki, he was the final obstacle in their shared dream.

Inko spoke up before either of them could fall further into their mental shutdown, "It really is odd that he would accept the battle, huh? He hasn't been very public in the past year..."

"Yeah, probably just wanted a break from the media or something," Mitsuki states with a shrug, "We figured you two would want to know. It's tomorrow afternoon if you wanna go."

"Hell yeah!" Katsuki shouted, Dynamite flinching in his arms. He faced Izuku, ignoring his mother's loud ranting over his swearing again, "We're _absolutely_ going to see that fight."

"I can't believe it, All Might's gonna be here," Izuku's wide-eyed stare into nothing unnerved the Riolu still held in his arms. Rio tilted his head oddly as the boy's body quivered in barely restrained glee, "The Pokémon Master himself... We get to see him in person tomorrow. Maybe even meet him, talk to him, shake his hand, get an autograph, a selfie—"

"Oi! Chill out, nerd. Don't have a stroke."

"Ah! Sorry! I'm just having trouble processing this. We're actually going to get to witness a live All Might battle!"

"And we'll shove ourselves to the front to make sure we get the best view, too, or I'll blast them out of the way myself," Katsuki let a spark pop off in his hands to emphasize his point, his Cyndaquil just shook his head disdainfully.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes at the boys' antics as Inko warned them not to get into any trouble. The two broke off to their respective houses, focusing on homework and studying for the rest of the night. Once finished, they'd slept early to prepare for the anticipated day to come.

A day that would change their lives forever.

 

* * *

 

Pallet Town was bustling more than it's ever been before. It was no surprise, considering the news of All Might's battle spread like wildfire. What _was_ surprising, however, was the fact that it was taking place in such a small borough that was Pallet. The town had been known as a starting point for many new trainers, long in the past. Nowadays, it was generally forgotten about; a place brushed off to be more or less of a hick town.

So to see the main street littered with food and souvenir stands, and crowded with people of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and appearances was something incredibly jarring to the two trainers-to-be. They stuck close, weaving their way through the mob while their respective Pokémon clung comfortably to the top of their heads.

There were definitely people from surrounding towns and cities here, since Pallet Town's population is so small, you tend to at least recognize people, even if you didn't know their names. Among the horde of visitors, there wasn't a single recognizable face.

"Geez, I didn't think _this_ many people would show up," Izuku said, his Riolu whining in agreement. The Pokémon's tail thumped against the boy's back nervously.

"Buncha mooks," Katsuki growled, his Cyndaquil gave his head a quick pat, "Of course the one time people give a crap about the boonies is when a Pokémon Master shows up."

Izuku hummed. "I definitely prefer the peace and quiet a lot mo—"

"Look! There he is!"

"It's All Might!"

Both boys stopped for a moment, before breaking into a run toward where the sudden announcement was made. They squirmed through the crowd, ignoring a few irritated grunts—although Izuku did mumble a couple of apologies—before skidding to a halt and gaping in sheer joy.

Standing there, in all of his magnificently imposing glory, was All Might.

The pose he struck for the audience invoked an air of both strength and charisma; his fists on his hips, muscles that practically bulged through his almost too-tight clothing. A large, gleaming smile that shone brighter than any diamond. Luminous, piercing blue eyes that struck a fearsome sense of power into the hearts of many. Viewing him in person was so much different than it had been on television. Everything about him exuded such an intensity of well-developed skill that could shake someone to their very core.

This was the aura of force the two boys could feel being in the man's presence, and the thrill of it all was beyond exciting. If this is what it's like to be a Master, then they would both work hard to become like him. This was the true strength they were striving for, and it enticed them to no end.

"Hello, everyone!" he boomed jovially. The crowd silenced immediately, entranced by his deep, intimidating voice. Off to the side, a camera crew had been set up. It makes sense this match would be recorded; not only for the rest of Kanto that couldn't be here, but for other regions as well. "It's wonderful to be here with you all! I understand I've been called upon for an exhibition match, and considering I haven't been around much the past year, I felt compelled to answer! Who is the trainer that wishes to face me in battle?"

"That would be me," A raspy, grimy voice spoke up from among the mass of people. Opposite of the man, a large portion of the audience dispersed to make way for another man; one whose body was made entirely of sludge. An incredibly prominent mutation quirk, and a grotesque one at that. The grin the sludge man held was wide and sinister, "And this ain't no damn exhibition match. I'm here to _dethrone_ you as Master."

"Hm? But that would require a full six-on-six match, and this is just a simple one-on-one match. I'm afraid I don't have time for a full battle. My apologies."

"What?!" the sludge person snapped, "You've gotta be kidding me!" He growled slightly, then just clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Fine. This is one-on-one, but I'll definitely win this!"

He swung a dripping arm, goop flinging off and splattering on the ground. Some oozed off the thrown Poké Ball, as it opened up to reveal a Muk. In retrospect, they all should've seen that coming. All Might's smile seemed to grow bigger.

"How fitting. You're up, old friend!" he shouted, tossing his own Great Ball high into the air; bright white energy exploded from it as the light took shape into a Darmanitan. "Let's kick things off with Fire Punch!"

"Darmaaahh!" It used it's large fists to propel itself toward the opponent, one of the fists lighting up in flames. The Muk waited patiently for an order, holding its hands up to prepare itself for the incoming attack.

The sludge man seemed to grin wider, "Heh. Acid Armor."

Moments before the fist struck its target, the purple sludge looked as if it began to melt. When attack hit, it hadn't done much but go right through it. Muk winced, as the fire had still hurt it, but other than that it seemed generally unphased. The two Pokémon were eye-to-eye now, glaring at each other with their individual intent to win.

When All Might's Darmanitan suddenly winced, though, everyone watching became confused. The blazing Pokémon tore its arm out of the sludge, stumbling backwards before catching itself from falling over completely. It huffed out heavy, wheezy breathes as it continued to stare down its opponent.

All Might's smile twitched slightly, but it didn't waver or drop. Instead, he stayed calm, not even making a noise of surprise. Izuku and Katsuki had a hunch for why Darmanitan seemed in pain, which was confirmed when the sludge man spoke up.

"My Muk has the Poison Touch ability," he sneered proudly, "which means your Darmanitan is screwed! Venom Drench!"

Murky liquid ejected from Muk's mouth, completely soaking Darmanitan. The fire-type cringes in disgust and tries to shake itself dry. Small flames sparked around its body to speed up the process, causing a pungent smell to waft through the battle field and upon the front row of people watching. Izuku wrinkled his nose and plugged it with his fingers, Rio doing the same; Dynamite buried his nose into his trainer's hair, with Katsuki simply covering half of his face with his shirt.

"Ugh, this reeks," he grumbled.

"All Might's Pokémon tend to be physical fighters," Izuku began mumbling, his voice nasally as he tries to block out the horrid stench, "He sent out Muk specifically knowing that a direct attack could poison them, and with Venom Drench he weakened its power output and endurance."

"The creep did his research. So what? All Might's got this in the bag."

"Definitely. All Might always wins in the end," the green-haired boy smiled, a knowing glint in his eyes, "Plus, this Darmanitan is not a good match up for that man's Muk."

"An interesting strategy!" All Might finally spoke up, "You've found a way to counter against my Pokémon, which tend to fight physically more often than not. But this battle isn't over yet. Facade, my friend!"

Darmanitan roared, and sprinted toward Muk. It's movements were slowed due to the stat reduction move, but still managed to land a powerful punch across the poison-type's oozing body. It managed to tank the hit fairly well again, but its eyes clenched shut clearly showed it felt some form of pain. A sudden call of "Mud Slap!" from its trainer had it swinging its own goopy arm across Darmanitan's face, muck from the sludge blinding it.

Wiping its eyes clear distracted it long enough to be hit by a Venoshock attack. The fire-type screeched as it was blown backwards, landing by All Might's feet. Despite that, the man stood tall and firm, not even flinching. If one were to not know who he was, it would look as if he didn't care for his Pokémon's well being. It's through that, that the audience can tell he has no need to worry, because he would absolutely win.

"How'd you like that?!" the sludge man shouted, his teeth continuing to bare in his own sickeningly twisted facsimile of the Pokémon Master's grin, "Looks like you're not as tough as everyone thought! You gotten soft in the last year?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the larger man spoke confidently.

As soon as that was said, Darmanitan's downed form glowed brightly. It's initial shape shrunk and condensed, and when the glow faded, Darmanitan's body had changed. Now, it was rounder, it's fur blue, and it's limbs folded against itself. The lively flames emitted from its eyebrows were snuffed out, and its eyes themselves were completely blank.

"...The hell is that?" All Might's opponent sounded completely underwhelmed, and fairly confused, which meant...

 _He doesn't know,_ Izuku thought, the giddiness of what's to come vibrating throughout his entire body, _Like Katsuki said, All Might's got this._

"My partner here has the ability Zen Mode," All Might answered, "and well, let's just say, you've lost this battle."

"Zen Mode? Whatever, that thing doesn't even look like it can move. Muk! Knock it out with one more Venoshock!"

Muk obliged, spitting out another glob of poison towards the unmoving fire-type. It would almost seem the attack would undeniably finish the battle. The sludge man's smile stretched wider and wider, until All Might called his own attack.

"Psychic."

A strong wave of energy burst forth from Darmanitan, eviscerating the oncoming attack in an instant. The psychic force kept going until it slammed into the opposing poison-type. Muk cried out, slumping over and melting into a puddle of sludge. It writhed around for a bit, the sentient pile attempting to reform itself a few times, before its body gave into the pain and stilled.

There was a tense moment of absolute silence. Everyone waiting with bated breath. Eventually, it was All Might that spoke up.

"Looks like I win this battle."

The sludge man stared at his fainted Muk, eyes comically widened and his grin now teeth gritted in shock and rage, "Wh... _What!_ "

The audience erupted into cheers, a cacophonous noise that slammed into the two boys watching, but they didn't care. They joined into the cheers. The sheer intensity in that final attack from Darmanitan blew the both of them away. _This_ was the strength of a Pokémon Master, and he wasn't even going all out.

"You can't be serious..." The sludge man sounded furious, as he grinded his teeth and took slow yet heavy steps towards the man. “How could I… How could I _lose_ just like that…?”

Something in the air around him changed, Izuku felt. Something foreboding; something...dangerous. He swallowed, trying to quell the fear beginning to ebb within him. A quick glance to Katsuki and he could see he thought the same, with the way his brows furrowed. Even Rio seemed to sense something was off, feeling the tiny Pokémon shaking on his head.

"It was a fantastic battle!" the Master Trainer complimented, "That was a fine strategy you utilized. Train hard and become stronger with your team, and I'm sure you'll go far!"

"Don’t mock me, dammit! Screw that... Screw this..." All Might seemed to pick up on the animosity the other man was giving off, the growling sounding practically feral, " _I refuse to lose!_ "

Without warning, the sludge man pulled more Poké Balls from within his own body and tossed them into the air. From them, five more Muk appeared. Why he thought he could defeat All Might with nothing but six Muk no one knew, not that anyone could take the time to comprehend it. The poison-types dropped to the ground, surrounding the blonde man threateningly.

The crowd began to panic, many backing off and others running entirely. With his attention caught on the sudden attack, Izuku doesn't notice the sludge man had moved until a shadow looms over him. Before he can even register his impending doom, he's shoved to the ground harshly, his Riolu tumbling off of him.

He groans, rubbing his head, when a shriek from Dynamite and his friend screaming "Get off!" force him to push the pain away. He turns to see what's happening, and dread fills him in an instant. Katsuki is almost completely submerged in the sludge, straining to free himself while explosions pop off from his hands. His Cyndaquil shooting off an Ember attack at the attacker.

"Get the hell off me!!"

" _KATSUKI!!_ "

Without thinking, he shot up from the ground and into the fray, Rio following close behind. In the back of his mind, Izuku knew this was stupid. He knew he was being foolish, and reckless, and an idiot. He knows he's powerless, but it didn't matter. His friend was in danger, he had to do something!

He desperately claws at the sludge and pulls on Katsuki's clothes or arm or anything else he could grab. Rio is slapping repeated Force Palms against the sludge, but it hardly seems to be working. Dynamite is winded at this point, but continues to fire off Ember after Ember. Despite the effort, it's all fruitless when the sludge begins to swallow the three of them up. The goop gets terrifyingly close to his face but doesn't cover it yet.

"Battle me again, All Might, or I'll kill these fo— Huh?"

Izuku strains his head to see what has the sludge man pausing his threat, only to find All Might standing before them. His arms are crossed, and while his smile still shines bright, his eyes glint dangerously. Next to him, his Darmanitan is back to its normal form, looking as good as new; however, its expression was that of pure fury.

"Sending your Pokémon out to attack me directly, and then threatening to kill innocent children and their Pokémon. All because you lost a battle?" The muscular man clenched his fingers, cracking them, before making a fist and drawing it back. His Darmanitan had already pulled their Pokémon to safety, while All Might grips the two boys with his free hand, "Now that's just poor sportsmanship!"

In a singular movement, he tears the two of them free from the sludge man's clutches, as he throws his fist in a downward angle towards the attacker. He bellows a loud " _VIRBANK SMASH!_ " as the wind pressure blows the sludge-formed man into pieces, sending him splattering all over the ground.

Witnesses can only gape in awe, and even Izuku and Katsuki can't help but to be amazed despite their near deaths just a few short seconds ago. It was short-lived, however, when All Might's Darmanitan grunted to get the man's attention. The fire-type pointed to the two Pokémon it had saved, specifically the Cyndaquil.

Rio looked to be generally okay, just shaken up. Dynamite, though... The Cyndaquil lied completely motionless on the ground. Not a single twitch came from him.

Katsuki wriggled himself out of All Might's grip, falling to the ground before crawling pathetically over to his partner. He picked up the tiny fire-type gently and cradled him in his arms, his expression distraught, "Dynamite...? Hey. _Hey._ Wake up!" He shook the Pokémon slightly, careful not to hurt him. But there was still nothing. "He... He's not even breathing. What do I do? _What do I do?!_ "

The police had already arrived, rounding up the bits of the sludge man to contain him, but Izuku was hardly paying any attention to that. He vaguely heard someone call for a Pokémon doctor. Katsuki's voice cracking tore at his heart, he could feel hot tears burning his eyes. Dynamite must've been smothered by the sludge and suffocated. He _died_ , he's _dead_.

But he can't be. That's just not possible. The four of them... They were going to get into UA together. They were going to become strong together. Travel together, battle together. This can't be the end of their team already. It just can't! He knows he's powerless, but there has to be something he can do—anything!

_I have to save him. Please, let me save him!_

And suddenly his body jolts, a static shockwave spreads throughout him—within him. His brain clicks, the world slows down, and his vision hazy. Everything around him has turned gray and fog-like. Everything except... A blue outline seems to trace over Dynamite's figure. It pulses. It's slow, but it's there. Somehow, Izuku understands. He knows what that blue outline means, what the pulsing represents. Dynamite is still alive. Barely, but Izuku knows what he can do now.

He can save him...! He can save him!

His vision returns, and the next thing he knows he's crouched in front them, a hand hovering over the Cyndaquil. Katsuki's about to ask what he's doing, when a dull blue glow emitting from Izuku's palm makes him gasp. Izuku has to keep himself from gasping out as well. He has no clue what this is, but somehow he knew this was what he needed to do.

Neither boys are aware of the audience they've attracted. Of All Might watching silently, surprised and intrigued. Of the cameras that have been rolling since the start of the battle, broadcasted for the entire world to see. They're ignorant to it all, because the focus is solely on saving Dynamite.

Izuku's hands stop glowing and the two don't realize they're holding their breaths, until a twitch and a groan from the Cyndaquil make them both exhale shakily. Katsuki bores his crimson irises into his friend's own emerald orbs, a mixture of confusion and gratefulness fill them. He stubbornly refuses to let tears drop as he stutters, "H-he's alive. You saved him. How... Izuku? _Izuku?!_ "

Katsuki's voice is growing distant, as the world around him now begins to fade out. His vision is swimming, distorted and wobbly, and it makes him nauseous. He can just barely register Rio crying out before everything goes dark.

He doesn't feel himself hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> i think there's a lot i need to say but can't remember everything......whoops.
> 
> let's start off with the fact that this is a very odd, semi-ambitious idea i've had in my head for a while, although the premise has changed drastically.
> 
> things to note:  
> \- there are no heroes! gym leaders and league officials can act as "heroes" of sorts when fighting of criminal activity and organizations  
> \- because there are no heroes, there are no hero names (hero names act as "stage names", mainly because we may not have that specific character's real name)  
> \- All Might's smashes are now renamed after Unova cities! you know......to fit the world...  
> \- the kids are aged down by five years; they're all 10. it's to resemble the whole *starting your journey at 10* thing in the series. this chapter takes place in september-ish, several months before getting into UA, so both Izuku & Katsuki are 10  
> \- there are oc's in the class, but no one is replaced. you'll see what i mean soon  
> \- pokemon battles are both fun and difficult to write... i tried to make them as detailed as i can possibly make them without dragging them out too much, so i hope it worked out alright  
> \- i got sick of this sitting in my files for months unfinished; this would've been longer but i wanted it done and posted already
> 
> this is all i can really remember to talk about. **please comment letting me know what you think of this!!** i have vague notes written about how the world kind of works and character backgrounds, but other than that a lot of this might be made up as i go. i'll try to make sense of it the best i can, though. thanks for reading!!


End file.
